(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to weaving and, more particularly, to 3-D woven fabrics, and composites made therefrom, and methods of making same.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior art cross-sectional shaped 3-D fabrics require looped selvage edges to secure the weft yarns during the fabric forming process, as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,252 issued Feb. 4, 1992 to Mohamed et al. for a Method of forming variable cross-sectional shaped three-dimensional fabrics. Prior art provides for laminating 3-D and other fabrics with foam to form “sandwich” or foam core fabrics; however, delamination problems exist whenever more than one layer is stratified without being permanently connected or integrated with the foam layer.
Thus, there remains a need for a 3-D fabric having lightweight flexible core components integrally and unitarily formed with the fabric, wherein the core components include foam elements.